


The Watcher and the Watched

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: He stood in the darkness, watching.A spring breeze ruffled the curtains slightly. In the other room, the grandfather clock faithfully kept time, soothing with its familiar rhythm. Light from a sky full of stars shone in through the window, bathing the body in the bed with an unearthly glow...





	The Watcher and the Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Quantum Instability #1: Watching in the Darkness. May 1993

_He stood in the darkness, watching._

_A spring breeze ruffled the curtains slightly. In the other room, the grandfather clock faithfully kept time, soothing with its familiar rhythm. Light from a sky full of stars shone in through the window, bathing the body in the bed with an unearthly glow..._

Watching...

This way, watching Sam sleep, Al could pretend Sam was really with him, he could just walk over and take the warm, supple body in his arms.

_Almost..._

Sometimes the night was an enemy, laying in wait until you were at your weakest moment. Others, a friend, when you dreamed of a world of promise, just waiting for the sun of a new day. Al remembered nights like that, secrets whispered between them in the dark, when love wrapped around his heart just as tightly as the limbs of a lover at the height of passion.

But Sam did not remember these things.

He hated lying to Sam. Wondered if he'd ever get used to it. Sweet, trusting Sam, really believed everything Al told him. All the lies about women, parties. But he had to say something, couldn't tell Sam they were lovers...that for the last five years, he hadn't been with anyone else.

And sometimes the night could be a little of both. When loneliness drove you from your empty bed--but you had someplace to go--temporary sanctuary from reality.

Al could not feel the spring breeze on his skin, either, but his eyes could feast upon the splendor that had once been his; his ears could soak up the sounds of life. And, if he stood very still...

He could pretend.

He focused all his attention on soaking up Sam's presence, his quiet breathing. Sight and sound were Al's only senses tonight. They would have to be enough.

The curtain blew harder. There was a crack of lightning, and a sudden storm came up. Startled by the noise, Sam jumped, eyes opening and focusing on Al before he could leave.

The lie was almost out of his mouth when he realized Sam hadn't seen him, wasn't really awake. And even if he had been, Al was only observing tonight, not projecting.

Sam got up and started over to the window. He was unselfconsciously naked. _I remember a time,_ Al thought, looking at the fine body bathed in shadowy light, _when you used to wear pajamas to bed because you said it's the only way we'd ever get any sleep at all._

The window drew Sam like a magnet. He stood there, staring out over the silvery, glowing landscape. The wind continued to blow, moving strands of his hair ever so gently, like a lover might.

_I never could get enough of running my hand through your hair. You used to complain, good-natured, that I was messing it up._

Contrary to his new image, Al had never been a voyeur...but he couldn't make himself leave. The drama unfolding before him was holding him there, linked to Sam by a fragile thread.

Sam seemed captivated by the elemental tableau. Al remember how he'd reacted to the hurricane he'd leaped into that time. There was something, some link between the quantum fire and nature's power, one only Sam knew, experienced.

For a moment Al wished he could know what Sam felt.

The rain started, lightly at first. Sam moved to the doorway like a sleepwalker, opened the door and slipped outside. Al followed.

Sam walked to the middle of the yard. The flashes of lightning highlighted every plane of his body, as the rain hit him and trickled down, leaving glistening trails on the smooth flesh.

Al ached to be able to kiss that soft skin, lick the droplets off the bronze body. His eyes fastened on Sam's cock, water-kissed and rising slowly, as if in response to Nature's stimulation.

Sam's face turned upwards, arms outstretched towards the universe before him. The blowing wind stirred the hairs at his groin and chest, and Al could almost feel his nipples harden.

There was a power at work here, he could feel it himself. As he watched, the full fury was unleashed. Rain poured down, drenching Sam's body now. Wind blew and thunder cracked.

 _King Thunder._ Somehow, Al didn't think it was coincidence that was the name of the rock band Sam had once leaped into.

Then the night's magic drew Al into its spell.

As the lightning grew in intensity, Al swore he could feel it as well, crackling around them and stirring the hairs at the nape of his neck. Energy coursed through Sam's body, stiffening his organ even more. Al shifted uncomfortably, as the electricity tingled through his own body. He moved closer, eyes never leaving Sam's cock. It grew ever more enlarged, as Sam's eyes took on a glazed, almost animal look. Then, thunder crashed all around them, deafening in its presence. Lightning lit up the entire sky in a finale, and semen coursed outward from Sam's cock. Two human cries joined nature's concert, and Al felt the wave of release wash over them both.

Then, all was silent.

The storm was over as abruptly as it began. After a moment in the silence, Sam turned and walked back into the house. Al followed, watching as he slipped back in under the sheets as if it had all been a dream. The evidence, the stain on the front of Al's pants, told him it wasn't. But for now, everything was back to normal. The night had shared its magic, now it was at peace.

Al was at peace, too.

He pulled out the handlink and pushed the button, disappearing from Sam's image once more.

For now.

**the end**

5/8/93


End file.
